<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bad Things Happen Bingo (List and prompts) by Mask_lsHere</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26454520">Bad Things Happen Bingo (List and prompts)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mask_lsHere/pseuds/Mask_lsHere'>Mask_lsHere</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bad Things Happen Bingo (2020 edition) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Attempted Gore, Attempted Psychological Trauma, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Blood and Gore, Childhood Trauma, Dark, F/M, Gore, I attempted everything really, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, Mild Gore, Psychological Trauma, Slavery, Torture</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:55:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26454520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mask_lsHere/pseuds/Mask_lsHere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bad things happen to good people.</p><p> </p><p>53 prompts, 26 through 2020 and 27 through 2021</p><p>Most misfortune:<br/>Ike Megumi - 15 prompts<br/>Ike Amai - 15 prompts<br/>Mizukatana Satoshi - 13 prompts<br/>Ike Kikyo - 4 prompts<br/>Mizukatana Azure - 3 prompts<br/>Uchiha Kao(Mask)- 3 prompts<br/>Ha Tsuyoi - 1 prompts<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ike Kikyo/Todoroki Raitoningu(mentioned), Ike Megumi &amp; Ike Amai, Ike kikyo &amp; Ike Megumi, Ike kikyo &amp; Mizukatana Satoshi, Mizukatana Azure/Azure's husband(mentioned), Mizukatana Satoshi &amp; Mizukatana Azure, Original Female Character &amp; Original Male Character, Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Uchiha Mask | Kao &amp; Ha Tsuyoi &amp; Kawanara Valeria, Uchiha Mask | Kao/Kawanara Valeria(one sided), Uzumaki Naruto &amp; Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bad Things Happen Bingo (2020 edition) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924738</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. List of prompts and completed prompts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first attempt at Bad Things Happen Bingo and first time using AO3. I tried making this as dark as I could and tried attempting psychological horror. Please pay attention to the tags. This is also writing practice as I'm horrible at writing and attempting to get better at writing for the next school year. I hope my writing is good enough for people to enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There's 26 prompts instead of 25 because I misspelled a prompt and ending up really liking the prompt so I made an extra one. Misspelled prompt is race against reflection and the extra is Rage against reflection. Each one of these have a 1-3 sentence small summary. I tried keeping out a lot of it out or spoilers.</p><p>Unedited</p><p> </p><p>Prompts:<br/>
1. Falling through ice - Kikyo - Kikyo is low on chakra on a mission, crossing through ice and drowns in water.</p><p>2. Coughing up blood - Megumi - Megumi gets impaled with a sword and is coughing up blood before her final moments.</p><p>3. Buried alive - Megumi - To hide her body they bury her alive.</p><p>4. Nightmares - Amai - (last one to be done) Amai has nightmares about all their deaths and of people she never seen but noone believes her.</p><p>5. Strapped to an operating table - Megumi - Megumi is a lab rat for Orochimaru and Danzo (part 2/2 of small experiment.)</p><p>6. Blindfolded - Megumi - Megumi is in a testing cell and blind folded before her test with Orochimaru (part 1/2 of small experiment.)</p><p>7. Race against the reflection - Azure - Azure has enemy's from the past and dies from someone using ice mirrors on her.</p><p>8. Chained to the bed - Amai - Amai is kidnapped and treated like a doll to an old man. </p><p>9. Collared and chained - Satoshi - Satoshi is forced to obey and kept in slavery.</p><p>10. Blood from the mouth - Satoshi - Satoshi dies during the genin exams.</p><p>11. Chained to the wall - Megumi - Megumi is captured and tortured.</p><p>12. Vivisection - Satoshi - Deep in Kirigakure someone took Satoshi and experimented.</p><p>13. Bleeding through the bandages - Megumi - Megumi bleeds through her bandages as Amai tries to help her. (Part 1/2 of Always have a professional.)</p><p>14. Setting a broken bone - Megumi - Megumi breaks a bone on a solo mission and struggles to fix it.</p><p>15. Infected wound - Megumi - Megumi suffers as the wounds weren't treated well and Amai suffers the consequences (Part 2/2 of Always have a professional.)</p><p>16. Betrayal - Satoshi - Satoshi faces betrayal from a friend in the genin exams.</p><p>17. Drowning - Satoshi - Satoshi wasn't expecting a water prison jutsu in the Genin exam, who would've? Its an A-Class jutsu.</p><p>18. Hypothermia - Amai - Megumi dies leaving Amai to care for herself.</p><p>19. Tied to a chair - Azure - Azure faces torture from trying to run away and suffers by the Kiri nin who captured her.</p><p>20. Forced to watch - Amai - Megumi gets mad that Amai won't listens to her and kills Naruto infront of her as Amai begs her to stop.</p><p>21. Hallucinating - Mask - Mask hallucinates about his teammate before he dies.</p><p>22. Passing out from pain - Azure - Azure tries to stay awake before the hunter nins kill her.</p><p>23. Manhandling - Megumi - Megumi has her almost dead body manhandled as they throw away her body</p><p>24. Bound and gagged - Tsuyoi - Tsuyoi is captured during a mission and is kept in a cell.</p><p>25. Cold blooded torture - Mask - Mask felt pain worse than anything before.</p><p>26. Rage against reflection - Amai - Amai hates herself and how weak she is.<br/>
___</p><p>Most misfortune:<br/>
Ike Megumi - 9 prompts<br/>
Mizukatana Satoshi- 5 prompts<br/>
Ike Amai - 5 prompts<br/>
Mizukatana Azure- 3 prompts<br/>
Uchiha Kao/Mask - 2 prompts<br/>
Ha Tsuyoi - 1 prompts<br/>
Ike kikyo - 1 prompts</p><p>Total misfortune so far:<br/>
Ike Amai - 15 prompts<br/>
Ike Megumi - 15 prompts<br/>
Mizukatana Satoshi - 13 prompts<br/>
Ike Kikyo - 4 prompts<br/>
Mizukatana Azure - 3 prompts<br/>
Uchiha Kao/Mask - 3 prompts<br/>
Ha Tsuyoi- 1 prompt</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Bad things happen bingo (List and prompts) 2021</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The last chapter was for prompts in 2020, this chapter is for prompts in 2021.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A list for 2021, to see how much I improved writing and drawing in a year. (Warning: don't complete until next year.)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bad Things Happen Bingo 2021</p><p> </p><p>Prompts:<br/>
1. Trying not to cry - Satoshi - Satoshi grew up in a family where he could cry, but he knew he shouldn't. After all, ninja were supposed to be cold-blooded killers.</p><p>2. Compelling voice - Megumi - Megumi knew her sister was dead, but that's why she couldn't resist the warmth and happiness of her voice. Even if it was an illusion.</p><p>3. Leave me alone - Megumi - Amai becomes worried for her sister and Megumi becomes more and more de-railed.</p><p>4. Delirium - Mask - Others become scared for Mask and he shows more and more signs of insanity.</p><p>5. Falling from a great height - Amai - Amai loves her contract animals, she wanted to fly with them into the sky and soaring through the air. Too bad she had an oversight with that idea.</p><p>6. Trapped in burning building - Amai - "A child not embraced by the village will burn it to feel its warmth" or Amai hates the village for what it did. (3 parts all different from each other.)</p><p>7. Framed - Megumi - Megumi was framed for the Uchiha massacre.</p><p>8. Pinned to the wall - Amai - Amai hates the Ninja Academy for a reason.</p><p>9. Shock collar - Satoshi - Kiri nin don't torture, only kill. Unfortunately for Satoshi, they weren't Kiri nin. He wonders if it would have been better if they were.</p><p>10. Be careful about what you wish for - Amai - Amai loves her sister and wants her the best. She knew that she wasn't enough for her sister. The glint of loneliness or longing Megumi had in her eyes. Amai wished for her to find a love interest, she didn't know what the price would've been.</p><p>11. Clawing at own throat - Megumi - Megumi kills her sister, she can't get the image out her head. She keeps washing her hands, cutting out all the blood in her. The dirtiness in her blood won't go away. The maggots in her blood and crawling under her skin-- the feeling of them writhing in her throat.</p><p>12. Grief/mourning - Kikyo - Kikyo cries over the loss of her first child.</p><p>13. Insomnia - Amai - Amai's nightmares never went away. (Part 2 of dreams.)</p><p>14. Brainwashing - Megumi - Megumi gets put under genjutsu.</p><p>15. This is for your own good - Satoshi - Satoshi is desperate to  his sister from the cold harsh world/ or Satoshi and his platonic obsession with his sister, Kikyo.</p><p>16. Just a cold - Amai - Megumi and Amai think it's just a cold, they were oh so wrong.</p><p>17. Worked themselves to exhaustion - Megumi - ANBU is too harsh for Megumi. It's no wonder why her body started collapsing.</p><p>18. You can scream all you want - Kikyo can't stop screaming, she wants her brother back and not the demon that took its place.</p><p>19. Forgetting to eat - Amai - Amai refuses to believe her sister is dead. She feeds Megumi in her bed hoping that she will be warm again and not a rotting corpse. The more rotting it gets the more horrible the house smells the less Amai eats. (The house is so cold...)</p><p>20. I should have been there - Megumi - Megumi may have given Amai too much freedom. If she had taken some away maybe Amai wouldn't be a rotting corpse in the forest.</p><p>21. Hope is scary - Kikyo - Kikyo faces betrayal from Raitoningu.</p><p>22. I should have been better - Amai - Amai regrets being spoiled and taking her sister for granted.</p><p>23. Empty shell - Satoshi - Satoshi doesn't remember the last time he had emotions.</p><p>24. Its all my fault - Amai - gets into an argument with her sister. A day later she hears Megumi dies on a mission and Amai breaks down.</p><p>25. Don't you dare pity me - Satoshi - Satoshi hates the pitying look on his sister's face. (Part 1/2 of Oni)</p><p>26. Grabbed by the chin - Satoshi - Satoshi tortures Kikyo. (Part 2/2 of Oni)</p><p>26. Time loop - Satoshi - Satoshi is getting tired from all the time loops. (Last one to be done.)</p><p> </p><p>Most misfortune:<br/>
Ike Amai - 10 prompts<br/>
Mizukatana Satoshi - 7 prompts<br/>
Ike Megumi - 6 prompts<br/>
Ike Kikyo - 3 prompts<br/>
Uchiha Kao/Mask- 1 prompt</p><p>Total misfortune so far:<br/>
Ike Amai - 15 prompts<br/>
Ike Megumi - 15 prompts<br/>
Mizukatana Satoshi - 13 prompts<br/>
Ike Kikyo - 4 prompts<br/>
Mizukatana Azure - 3 prompts<br/>
Uchiha Kao/Mask - 3 prompts<br/>
Ha Tsuyoi- 1 prompt</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Will I ever write fluff? Probably not, I'm not really good at that.</p><p>Which prompt is the darkest out of 2020 and 2021? In my opinion its prompt #19 for 2021 or prompt #4 for 2020.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>